Continue GSR
by Gilsaragrissom
Summary: post 10X8 lovers lane. grissom and sara reunite, as do the rest of the team and grissom. rated T for future chapters.


post 10x8 lovers lane.

She sat there, staking a swig of her beer, observing the team. She really had missed them much more than she cared to admit when she was in the rain forrest. But now- being here, it felt like home again, or as close as it could be. Yes, being with grissom was also like home, a home and filled her with a warmth indescribable, but this, this was a different time of 'home, a home that had felt so far away even when she and grissom had reunited in the forrest. This was the brotherly- sisterly love, the playful jokes and shoves, the good times together where everyone could relax and be themselves, where she was with the people who meant so much to her.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, pulling it out she looked at the caller idea, smiled, and discreetly excused herself.

"_Hello?"_ she answered, a sweet soft voice, pretending to be unaware of who was on the other line.

"Hello." he breathed, hearing her voice made him somehow loose his after the amount of time they had been separated. "How are things there?"

"Well-" she smiled, "You were right about Ray, I do like him. He is very driven, his work ethic reminds me a little of you."

"hopefully not too much." he joked, keeping in mind the ridicule over the years of his over achieving work style.

she glanced at her watch, "Gil- what time is it there? it must be almost sunrise, what are you doing up?"

"You know how I sleep when your far dear."

"Thats no excuse. You need a good night sleep before your lecture."

"where are you?" he quickly changed the subject, hating when conversations turned onto him.

"A little CSI bowling."

"Hmmm,"

"Hmmm?" she mimicked, "what does that mean?"

"Hmmm means, that its late by you too- you should go to sleep."

she chuckled, "im bonding with the team, sleeps not a priority at the moment,"

"How about with me" he said in a manner that she could hear his smirk.

"What?"

"Go to your car dear."

"Gil . . ."

"Just trust me alright."

"alright. . . "

She bumped into greg on the way out, explained to him that she was heading home for the nigh and to tell the others, and with that she left. walking through the dark parking lot to her car, she clicked the car keys, lighting the headlights and leading her to the destination of her car.

All of a sudden she saw a figure getting out of the passenger seat.

startled she stopped, holding her breath, until she heard him speak.

"GIL!?" she exclaimed, running towards him, and leaping to his arms which he wrapped around her tightly, protectively, longingly.

"What are you doing here!?"

He thought of answering, but instead he pressed his lips against hers, keeping them there for as long as his lungs would allow.

"I missed you." he finally responded.

"But your lecture in Paris. . ." she breathed, still breathless from the kiss.

"actually- i have a four day vacation. its a national holiday."

Her hands placed on either side of his face, she played with his soft curls and rubbed gentle circles into his check. Then she pulled him in, kissing hi deeply and passionately.

After breaking the kiss she just pressed her forehead against hers.

"Lets go home," she said, almost breathlessly.

he smiled and took her hand- but simultaneously both realized that the proper thing to do was have grissom go inside, to say hello, no matter how much they wanted to rush home. And without a word, only looking into each others eyes, they realized this together and walked inside the bowling ally.

Greg was the first to spot them, spinning around after his 'strike'. His face dropped and catherine turned around to see what Greg's ghostly face was starring at. At that moment, she mimicked greg expression, Gil and Sara, however, continued to walk towards them.

"BOSS!" greg exclaimed, moving towards him and wrapping both arms around him. Grissom. Grissom was passed from one to another, being wrapped in tight arms, late congratulations from the marriage, and "i've missed you"'s.


End file.
